powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXVIII
Name:Jake "Dracula" Meran AliasesThe Meta-Playboy,Meta,The Harem King,Prince Charming,Romeo,Casanova, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Occupitation:Playboy,Harem King,Artist, Gender:Male, Meta-Male, Species:Hybrid Meta-Omega, Preferences:Female,Female and lets see maybe.... Female, Motto:Those who lay a single finger on my girls, are dead already. Quotes:"I´ve always liked the title playboy; I think its very tasteful." Likes:Women,His Harem, Archetypes:The Casanova,Magnetic Girlfriend,Harem Seeker,Sexy Man, Instant Harem, Passive Abilities:Lady Killer,Ageless,Attractive,Compelling,Mesmerizing,Handsome,Master concubine, Abilities:Age Negation, Powers:Art,Lucky,Lord,Wishes=Original Power, Backstory:Dracula was nicknamed Dracula by his male friends, since he hogged all the girls, they thought he "Sucked" at being a wingman. Dracula is not a human, although he was raised on earth, he was thaught manners at earth and became an exceptional gentleman although his instincts drove him to hog all the girls, like every other human male but the thing is.... he isnt human. Dracula is not a human, his race is called "Meta´s" A.K.A humans who dont age and posses vast extraordinary skills in seduction, and sometimes which is extremely rare they are born with incredible powers anything from Telepathy to Teleportation or Supernatural Condition or even Immortality. But there is another variant to the "Meta´s", which are called Meta-Omega, the Meta-Omega´s are a hybrid between Meta´s and Omega´s, there are only 2 known specimens of this species. Omega´s are a species that has involved in cloning, so the race has no natural birth everyone is cloned, which makes it almost impossible to create a child, much less a hybrid, If 10,000,000,000,000 Omega´s and Meta´s were to try and reproduce, at most 1 hybrid would be born. And It would probably not be far lived, but after over 15 milleniums of no Hybrid in sight, 1 was born from the Meta species, but a thief stole the Hybrid child and demanded ransom for it, both the Omega´s and the Meta´s wanted the child since the one in possesion of it would become the superior species, both bid for the child, it went so far as to the planets engaging into war over the child, but when the child reached the age of 2... both races were destroyed. So the childs instincts led him elsewhere, to a planet where females and population were almost overflowing, a planet we know as "Earth". Dracula was found on the streets and was later mobed to a orphanage, after 2 more years of staying in the orphanage he was adopted, by a rich family. Dracula was raised as their own, he was thaught manners, history, geography, mathematics, over 21 languages, and so on. His manners and charm were unparalleled at the age of 8, he could even charm the school teachers to such lengths as undressing infront of the young boy, but Dracula didnt truly become a playbot until he, how should I say this "Tasted the sweet fruit of Eden?" yeah we will go with that, at the age of 15 he "Tasted The Fruit Of Eden" and experienced what true pleasure was, after that you could call him unstoppable. Almost any and every woman who came in his sight became a target for the hungry wolf/Dracula, this was around the time that his male friends started calling him "Dracula", Dracula started to truly increase his harem from here, he bought a house for him and his harem(multiple houses/resorts), he bought a resort actually thats a better description, he had 143 girls/ladies/women in his harem at the age of 16, 80% of them now live in his resorts, 20% of them come with him almost where ever he goes. Dracula´s harem has continuesly increased over the years, but at the age of 19 his harems "member" count skyrocketed, not only because he learnt of his extraordinary powers but also that he visited other countries than america. Dracula at the age of 21, had impregnated 214 women, and in his harem he had, and I quote "21 349 women" and 1237 waiting to get a room. Dracula became known as many things over the world, such as "The Ultimate Stud, The Wolf, Mega SkirtChaser, Harem King and The Ultimate Casanova.". Since Dracula was adopted into a whealthy family he never needed to worry about "economy" problems, and at the age of 22 he inherited 5% of his "Father´s" company shares, so he is now making more than enough each month to sustain his resorts, and make his "members/harem" economicly dependant on Dracula, so none of his 25 000 female "friends" had to work, plus none of them age since Dracula learned how to stop the aging process, but there is a side effect of "Eternal Youth", the side effect is that Eternal Youth reduces the probability of getting impregnated by around 99%. Dracula later in his life increased his harem members with around 221%, in the future the population of men decreased by 25%, totally not because Dracula did something...... and the remaining men became interested in other men since basicly every woman alive were incredibly interested or in love with Dracula, but not in the way that they would want to join his harem, more in the way of finding him attractive and seductive, but almost every woman no broke up with someone during Dracula´s lifetime joined his harem, who were now known as "Women Of Dracula". Gallery: ' resort_by_blinck-d4llgvr.jpg|Resort. Base Of "Operations" For "Women Of Dracula". ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet